


Return to Sender

by claireandelide



Series: Gotta Have You (zutara week 2019) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula metaphorically setting things on fire to watch them burn, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fake Dating, High School AU, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2019, mailee, past Jetara, platonic Maiko, tatbilb au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireandelide/pseuds/claireandelide
Summary: To All the Boys I've Loved Before AUFive letters sent to five girls Zuko's felt strongly for.Converging interests suggest pretending to date Katara would spare everyone's feelings and give Zuko a chance to get back at Jet. He's had his crush on Katara. His heart can see the caution tape. He's had a crush already, so he should be immune anyway.





	1. Speak

Zuko should have burned those letters ages ago. They were moments of fantasy, poor facsimiles of what true romance should be. Or at least, if he remembered correctly. He—and he cannot stress this enough—wrote those letters _ages_ ago.

And, they were never meant to be delivered. It was all Uncle Iroh’s fault. He insisted on old fashioned solutions for modern situations. 

But, the delivery, Zuko suspected, was Azula’s doing. She’d left for an immersion program and wouldn’t be back for two months.

Enough time for Zuko’s life to fall apart.

Dramatics were a given when Zuko hit snags. But for once, the situation deserved it. 

Because his ex-best friend’s ex girlfriend got a letter, too.

Zuko’s only heads-up was Yue’s letter coming back because of an invalid address. 

Yue was his first crush. Another corporate kid dragged around to events to present a perfect family. Iroh suggested a letter would be cathartic. Mistake number one. It was pre-scar. It was in his possession and in his control. 

That meant four more letters were in the wild. 

Zuko wrote another letter to Song the summer he and his uncle were traveling through a rural part of the state. The crush was fleeting. He hadn’t met someone who understood what living with a scar meant. There was little Zuko could do about that letter.

Zuko wrote a letter to Mai, another corporate kid...who went to his high school. There was always hints of mutual attraction but that was all before his scar and his time away with his Uncle. They saw each other now that he’d move back but hadn’t really interacted.

“Um, hi Mai.”

“Ryuku.” Mai closed her locker door. “I got your letter from four years ago.”

Pink creeped into his neck. “Yea, about that. I––”

“What? Did Azula get into your room or something? Agni, she’s so childish.”

“That’s what it looks like.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

“If you’re here to announce you’re in love with me, you can save it, Ryuku.”

“I,” _wasn’t,_ “Okay. Thanks Mai.”

“Besides, you’re probably the last person on the planet to know but I’m a lesbian. I know Azula sent that letter,” Mai rolled her eyes, “but, you’ve been in your own little world you probably didn’t realize Ty Lee and I are dating.”

_Oh._

“I’m sorry. I–Things have been crazy the past couple years.”

Mai snorted, crossing her arms. “They’ve been crazy for everyone.”

“Congratulations. You seem happier.”

Zuko watched Mai’s face relax by a millimeter.

“I am.” She shifted her feet. “Thanks Zuko.”

He nodded.

“Who else did you send letters to?”

“I did–”

“Azula sent them. I know.”

“Jin and Katara.”

“Holy crap!”

“I know.”

“You like Jin?” Mai’s eyes widened.

“I _liked_ Jin.”

“Hey idiot! You know Jin _has_ a massive crush on you, right?”

Zuko frowned. “What? Why?”

Mai’s nose wrinkled her nose. “Zuko, you know people attracted to men think you’re cute right?”

Zuko, in turn, furrowed his brow. “But–”

“Ugh! Look I don’t have time to hold your hand. But, you’re gonna have to figure that out. Later Zuko.”

Jin.

When Zuko moved back, he was the only waitstaff at his uncle’s tea shop that summer. No one knew him there pre-scar.

It was a fresh start.

Uncle Iroh would say how each day was an empty tea cup and we got to decide what would fill it. At first, Zuko would roll his eyes. But soon, he began to see it reflected during his return.

His interactions with Jin felt like that—the opportunity to just be a boy with a girl. No parents shepherding them with expectations. No friends to mind. They could just be. 

It was sweet. It was brief.

He didn’t think it through. It was another mistake.

Zuko wasn’t prepared to let anyone down. So, he made himself scarce; he needed to regroup with Uncle. 

“You’re a really hard person to find Zuko.”

Zuko jerked his head up. _Agni._

No one was in the library this early in the school year.

Blue eyes.

Not Jin.

Katara.

“Katara, I–.”

“I got your letter.”

“Yea, Azula sent them. I–They were private. Kind of like journals.”

“Oh.” Katara played with her braid. “Hmm, you know Jet and I just broke up and I’ve been taking time to myself. I know the letter was dated ages ago but I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t looking for a relationship.”

“Yea, neither was I.”

Katara nodded. “Great. I guess I’ll let you get back to studying.”

“Thanks.” Zuko rested his face against his palm and returning to the book in front of him.

“Oh no.”

Zuko looked up. “What happened?”

“Quick move over,” she hissed, ducking down, nearly sitting in Zuko’s lap. “Move!” She hissed again.

He did.

Katara hunched near Zuko nearly burying her face in his shoulder.

“What is it?”

“Jet.”

Zuko scanned the room. “I see him.”

“Well don’t look!”

He looked away.

And, saw Jin.

“Agni.”

“What?” Katara raised her head.

“It’s Jin.”

Jin’s back was to them. She turned around slowly. She had his letter in her hand.

“I see her. I also see you were busy, Romeo.”

Zuko blushed, “Shut up.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Katara,” Zuko groaned, letting his head full to the table.

“Act natural,” she whispered.

Fingers ran through his hair and he nearly jerked back.

“Shh.”

He turned to face Katara. She looked at him, her eyes soft, her chin leaning against one hand, the other running through his hair. 

Zuko struggled to keep his eyes open. “Katara?”

She scanned the room. “They’re gone.” She pulled her hand away from him. “I hope it was okay that I touched your hair.”

Zuko didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded.

“Great!” Katara looked down to find her bag. “I’ll see you around.” She winked at him.

Katara.

Her letter was a mistake.

What he felt for Katara should have never left his thoughts.

Zuko didn’t remember the exact moment he and Jet became best friends. Zuko dumped a lot of his concerns about his father on Jet and Jet always had a plot or joke to distract him. And, if Jet needed a place to stay because his parents were traveling or a place to do homework. Ursa always welcomed him as Zuko’s friend.

Then, there was a girl. Katara Kuruk moved to the neighborhood when they were in the eighth grade. A crush on Katara was almost like a chickenpox that spread around.

Zuko thought being Jet’s best friend made him immune. Jet, who took every opportunity to share how amazing he would be as Katara’s boyfriend.

Zuko almost thought nothing of it when they played spin the bottle at a birthday party and Katara’s bottle.

It was just a game. And, maybe Zuko should have turned it down or convince Jet to sub for him.

Katara closed the closet door behind her. “Are you nervous?” Her voice asked in the darkness.

“A little.” He’d never kissed someone before.

“I am too. It’s my first kiss.”

Zuko paused. “Don’t you want that to be with your boyfriend or something?”

“That could take ages.”

_Should I tell her it’s not?_

Soft lips touched his.

Zuko’s heart stopped.

He leaned forward and kissed back. His forehead wrinkled and he pulled away. _It was just a reflex_. He turned away from Katara. “We should go.”

“Ok.” Katara opened the door and took Zuko’s hand.

Zuko flinched at the light outside. The first thing he could properly see was Katara’s smile at him, like an arrow through his chest.

The next thing he saw was Jet.

 _Agni_.

Zuko pulled his hand out of Katara’s.

“Hey buddy! What’s going on?” Jet walked up to them. He smiled but Zuko saw the intensity in his eyes.

“We were playing Spin the Bottle.” Katara answered.

“Cool. Hey, Katara, do you mind letting Zuko and I talk?”

“Sure, see you.”

“Dude.”

The tightness in Jet’s voice raised the hairs on Zuko’s neck. He took a step back.

“You know I’m into her. Why would you––”

“I—”

“No shut up!” Jet shoved Zuko. “You’re so spineless. I thought you were my friend!”

“I told you Katara was playing and you didn’t care.”

Jet narrowed his eyes. “Oh, now you wanna grow a pair.”

“Shut up.” Zuko’s fist curled.

“Or what? You’ll call your mommy? I’m sure she’s just as disappointed in you as your dad is.”

Zuko lunged forward grabbing Jet’s collar and punched him. “I said shut up!” Zuko shook his head.

“Jet? Zuko?”

_Katara._

Zuko let go of Jet and pulled away.

Katara brushed past the crowd, squeezing between the two of them. “Are you okay? Zuko? Zuko, what happened?”

Zuko shook his head backing away. He turned around and made his way out. _It’s too much._

“Zuko?” He could hear Katara’s voice maybe three feet behind him. “Zuko?”

“Ow, wait. Katara?”

Jet.

 _He’s gonna get what he always wanted._ Zuko walked home from the party. _Hope he’s happy._

Katara and Jet started dating not long after. Not officially, since her father had issues with his middle-school-aged dating a high schooler. 

Zuko’s father gave him his scar the same week he and Jet had their falling out. HIs mother sent him to live with his uncle during the divorce.

And, Zuko wrote Katara’s letter.

Because, it turns out he wasn’t immune.

+

Zuko laid his face against the counter of the Jasmine Dragon.

What a day.

“Zuko?”

Zuko jerked up.

“Your uncle said it was ok to speak to you during your shift. Is that ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is gonna end on a cliffhanger for at least until February 2020. i have the rest plotted. the next chapter is the zutara week day 3 prompt “shattered” and the last chapter is the day 5 prompt “easier.” and it should only be 2 more chapters unless i break up “shattered” into two parts.
> 
> letters sent in order:  
> yue  
> mai  
> katara  
> song  
> jin


	2. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fake dating shenanigans begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all. here's your chapter.

“Is this a bad time?”

Zuko stared at Katara.

“No…”

“You look distraught.” She sat at the counter and leaned her cheek against her palm.

“After the day I had, who wouldn’t be.”

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about today. Is that okay? Do you want to head to the patio in the back? Your uncle said it was a good place to talk.”

“Uh, sure.” He stood up and walked out from behind the counter. “Is everything okay?”

“Yea.”

The creakiness of Katara’s voice raised Zuko’s eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” Zuko sat in a chair.

Katara sat across from him. “Positive.” She tapped her fingers together. “A little known fact about me is that I am petty.”

Zuko crossed his arms. He thought of his sister and wondered what storms Katara hid. “Ok.”

“So, when Suki sent me a screenshot of Jet’s subtweets freaking out about us in the library, I just got a little happy.” Katara took in Zuko’s raised eyebrows and scoffed. “What is he gonna do? Dump me again?”

Zuko realized the storm was larger than he’d imagine. “You wanted to tell me we pissed Jet off?“  
“No, I’m wondering if you’re interested in continuing to piss him off.”

Zuko frowned. “How?”

“The one thing you never want to do is show someone how to push your buttons. Jet just gave us a YouTube tutorial. He realizes it was a mistake to dump me. And the thought of me moving on is driving him crazy. I think it’s only fair to mess with him a little. He was a royal jerk. You know that better than anyone.”

“He is.”

“So are you interested in being my fake boyfriend just until Jet apologized for being a horrible human being.”

“That could take a while.”

“Jet can be pretty contrite when I’m involved.”

Zuko felt his eyebrows furrow. _After the day I’ve had, the last thing I need is another ball to juggle on top of Je—_

“And wouldn’t this temporarily solve the Jin situation? It didn’t look like you were too excited to talk to her about your letter.” Katara folded her hands under her chin and leaned her elbows on the table. “You don’t have much to lose.”

Zuko pursed his lips. A fake relationship seemed so over the top. “What would it look like?”

“Well,we’d pretend to be a couple. We’ll say we started dating after you sent me your letter. We’ll go to parties and school events together. I can come to any theatre shows you have. We’ll hold hands—Jet hated it. It can be a win-win.” Katara’s eyes were sparkling.

“I don’t know.”

_How many chances would he get to piss off Jet like this?_

Katara hummed. “You don’t have to answer right now. Just think about it? Here let me give you my number.”

“Are there any other rules we should have in place?” Zuko handed his phone to Katara.

“Don’t fall in love with me, Ryuku,” Katara winked.

_Yea, that’d be a bad idea._

“Here lemme walk you back.” Katara stood up.

Zuko followed her to the cafe. He saw a familiar ponytail and froze. He grabbed Katara’s arm before she could step in the cafe.

“Actually Katara, let’s do it.”

“Really?”

“Yea.” Zuko glanced above Katara before looking back at her. “Yes.”

She squealed before throwing her arms around his neck.

Zuko took a step back to steady himself, wrapping his arm around her. He saw Jin. She blinked and pivoted out of the cafe.

+

Katara stepped out of Zuko’s car.

“You’re supposed to let me open the door for you.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at him before glancing to the side. She turned to Zuko and beamed. “Sorry. It’ll be nice getting used to dating a gentlemen.”

Zuko turned and saw Jet. He took a deep breath and let it out. “Ready to go to class?”

“Yup!” Katara skipped around the car and took Zuko’s hand. She pulled out her phone. “Quick picture?”

Zuko nodded, a blush taking over his cheeks. He leaned towards her as she took the photo.

The relationship reminded Zuko of a bubble. It was pretty. But, he knew it wouldn’t last long.

* * *

“Ryuku,” preceded an arm being flung around Zuko’s shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Gas prices, Jet.”

Jet chuckled. “Always the killjoy, huh, Ryuku? Saw you with Katara this morning. What’s that about?”

“We’re dating. I wrote her a letter and the feeling was mutual.”

“I knew you had a thing for her,” Jet said dropping his voice menacingly low.  
Zuko knocked Jet’s arm away. “And yet, I never ruined your chances with Katara. You managed to do that all on your own.”

+

Katara scanned Zuko’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I saw Jet and—”

“What did he say?”

“He wasn’t thrilled we’re _dating_.”

Katara rolled her eyes. “His problem.” She stuck her hand out. “Are you ready?” She smiled.

Zuko reluctantly smiled back. He took her hand. “Lead the way.”

“This is Zuko, my boyfriend.”

In turn, Katara introduced her friends so quickly Zuko didn’t catch the names. He started to ask for them to say their names again.

But, one of the girls started talking.

Zuko sighed, hoping someone would say a name so he could start to memorize them. But he only heard Iri and Haru’s names.

At the end of lunch, Haru extended a fist towards Zuko. “Zuko, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” he returned the fist bump.

“You have to be at my Halloween party.”

Zuko smiled. “Sure.”

Katara stood beside Haru. “Yay!” She shook her fists in a cheer. “We should have a couples’ costume.”

Zuko looked at the ceiling, raising his eyebrows. “I’m happy to hear ideas.”

Katara giggled. “Perfect.”

+

Zuko watched Katara take the ball back from a defender and lead the attack on the other side.

“Your girlfriend is great.”

“I don’t know that much about soccer.” Zuko turned to Mai.

Sitting besides him, she scoffed. “You’re supposed to say ‘she is.’ You’re terrible at this. How did you two start dating again?”

“Uh, Katara got a letter and we realized the feeling was mutual.”

“Mhm,” Mai watched as the other team started their counter.

Ty Lee stood in the goal, shouting instructions to the defense. “Romantic.”

“How did you and Ty Lee start dating?”

“We were friends and one day Ty Lee asked me if I liked girls. Sometimes, it feels like I was just waiting for someone to notice…I’m glad it was her. She asked me out and we’ve been together ever since.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Pay attention to the game Zuko.”

The referee on the field blew the final whistle.

“Well,” Mai stood up. “I’m gonna wait in my car for Ty Lee. Later Zuko.”

“Later Mai.”

Zuko looked at the field. The players circled around their coach. She talked for several minutes before clapping. The girls got up and started running around the field putting things away—the flags, the cooler, the soccer balls.

Katara looked at the bleachers and waved at Zuko. She raised her pointer finger. _Give me a minute._

Leaning back, Zuko nodded.

This time Katara walked out from the gym and waved again, beckoning Zuko to join her.

“Thanks for coming out.”

“Of course.”

Katara pulled out her phone. “C’mhere.”

Zuko shuffled towards her.

She turned as he stood behind her. She extended her arm before tutting.

“Can you talk the picture? My arm is too short.”

Zuko took the phone and angled the camera to capture both of them.

“Perfect.” Katara smiled, leaning back against him. “Cheese!”

Zuko smiled and took the photo.

Satisfied with the photo, Katara smiled at Zuko. “What a great way to end the day!”

Zuko’s heart fluttered. “Yea.”

+

After Zuko dropped her home, he stared at the photo Katara tagged him in. The sun had just begun to set when he took the picture and it brought out the gold in his eyes and made Katara’s skin glow.

They looked…good together. Like a natural couple.

Katara’s caption—soccer husbands of Republic City—made him chuckle.

_Katara’s having too much fun with this._

+

“So you’re the guy who’s been dating my sister?” Sokka used a toothpaste to clean his teeth.

“Yes.” Zuko sat opposite Sokka waiting for him to say something.

Sokka was home on break from the magnet school he went to. The school was on the other side of the county so Sokka stayed with his grandmother.

Sweat collected on Zuko’s palms and he wiped them on his pants.

_This is just a formality, Ryuku. You need to meet Sokka to keep up appearances and that’s all._

“So, are you a sophomore like Katara?”

“I’m a senior.”

Sokka let out a low whistle. “Way to go, Tara.”

_There’s no reason for you to be so nervous._

“What do you do for fun?”

“Fun?”

“Yea. When you’re not at school or work?”

A groove formed in Zuko’s forehead as he tried to recall the last thing he did for fun.

Sokka snorted. “Oh boy. You’re definitely meant for my sister.”

“No! I mean I train at the dojo.”

“And, is your brain completely off?”

The groove grew deeper. “No.”

“Exactly! I have something to introduce you to.” Sokka stood up. “C’mon.” He led Zuko into his room, “Sit,” Sokka said, pointing to a beanbag.

Zuko did, watching Sokka turn on a small tv and the game console next to it.

“We’re gonna play some video games. You need to get a hobby.”

“Uh,” Zuko accepted the controller from Sokka. “Ok.”

“We need to avoid the guards and save the princess.”

“So, I shouldn’t try to think of how to save the princess?”

“Shh. It’s a different part of the brain.”

The game music filled the silence.

“This is going pretty well,” Sokka mumbled.

“Watch out!”

The defeated score played.

“Ugh! Let’s try it again.” Sokka reset the game.

Zuko let his shoulders drop. His brain needed the break. Even though it sounded like a hasty excuse, Sokka was right: the video game felt like a different part of his brain.

“Are you two done in here?”

Zuko looked away for a moment.

“Zuko, look out!”

Turning back too late, a guard captured Zuko’s game sprite.

“Sorry,” Katara sat on Sokka’s bed in between the two of them.

The tiny growl in Sokka’s throat suggested disbelief. “What do you want?”

“Zuko and I were gonna go study.”

“You said he’s like a star student and so are you. Let him goof off once in a while.”

Katara pouted.

Placing his controller down, Zuko turned to Sokka, “Thanks, Sokka. I had fun.”

“Katara gets everyone to do what she wants,” Sokka leaned back against the wall.

Although he could see the expression on Katara’s face, he knew she was either smirking or sticking her tongue out at her brother.

“Fine. I’ll let you kids _study_. Next time I’m in town we’ll try the new game I got last week.”

“Oh bubby,” Katara used a baby talk tone. “Let’s take a picture.” Katara placed an arm around Sokka’s neck. “Zuko you too.” She handed her phone to Sokka and put her other arm around Zuko’s shoulders. “My two favorite boys.”

“Ooh. How cute,” Sokka mocked. “Smile!”

+

Zuko was unsure if knowing Katara would visit was contributing to his nerves or bringing them down.

Their high school put on a renaissance fair every year instead of the usual homecoming fair. An alumni helped with the alehouse and the theatre program supplied actors around the grounds for an authentic experience.

“Hey you!” Katara waved. “Earl of the Pearl manor, correct?”

“Yes,” Zuko smirked, “how can I be of service?”

“The show starts in an hour, right?”

“Yes, my lady.”

“Good. Can’t wait to see you perform,” Katara smiled. “Sorry, _outsell_!”

Zuko felt his chest grow light.

“Can we take a picture?” She brandished her phone.

“Is that a new case?” He whispered, breaking character.

Katara blinked, “Yea.”

“It suits you.” He took the phone from her hands and raised it to take the picture.

The fruit from Katara’s shampoo signaled she was getting closer to him. She pressed her head under his chin.

Zuko’s heart stuttered.

“Smile,” she giggled.

He listened.

After Zuko handed her phone back, she cooed looking at her phone. “That reminds me. I found a couple’s outfit that should be perfect for Haru’s party. For someone in the theatrical arts, you’d think you’d be more into costumes. But! This should work,” she turned her phone to show the picture to Zuko. “Your costume will be _a lot_ simpler than mine and we’ll have plenty of time to put it all together. What do you think?”

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “Yea. That could work.”

“Don’t forget we’ll all be in costume. And, besides you’ll be with me,” Katara winked.

Before he could stop himself, he was smiling. “Okay.”

“Break a leg, Zuko! Can’t wait to see you in action.”

+

“What are you _wearing_ Jake from State Farm?” Katara giggled.

Zuko snorted, finding her laughter funnier than the joke she was repeating since he picked her up. Pulling into a parking spot, he shut the engine off.

Clicking her tongue, she showed him the poll results on her Instagram story. “No fair! People think you’d give better insurance than I would.”

The photo Katara’s dad took of them served as the background to the poll Katara described.

“Maybe pointing the price gun at the camera wasn’t the best idea.”

Katara pointed, looking down at it, ”Sokka worked hard on this.”

“He did, but it might not be the best PR strategy.”

“Well, what do you know?”

“Enough to beat you in the polls.”

Katara hmpfed. “Obviously, it’s because you’re cute.”

Zuko froze. “Huh?”

“Don’t try to fish for compliments Ry—“ She blinked at him. “Oh, you’re serious. Zuko you do know you’re handsome right?”

“I, um,” facing the steering wheel, he struggled to pull the key out of the ignition. “Someone may have mentioned it.”

“But, do you believe it?”

He shrugged, before finally freeing the key.

“You should. You’re very handsome.”

The keys bit into his palm. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!”

“Well, uh, we should go inside.”

Before Zuko could knock on the front door. Katara tugged on his hand. “First, the doors always unlocked. No need to announce yourself. Second, this light is perfect. We should take a quick picture.” She handed him her phone.

 _At least she didn’t ask me if this was my first high school party._ Zuko extended his arm to take the photo.

“You’re getting much better at this!” Katara cooed after she reviewed the picture. “Okay let’s go.” Pushing the door open, she put her phone in her apron and took his hand to lead him inside.

“Zuko! Katara! You made it!” Haru grew out a mustache to complete his pirate costume.

He embraced Katara before giving Zuko a fist bump. A beat later, he laughed. “Nice. If anyone needs insurance, talk to these.

Katara squeezed Zuko’s hand. “Aren’t we so cute?”

“You don’t really give us a moment to forget, Katara.”

The smirk on her face probably meant something different to Haru than it did to Zuko.

It wasn’t flirty or cheeky. That smirk said our ploy is working.

And, that bothered him.

“Let’s get some snacks,” she tugged him towards the kitchen.

When she saw Katara, Haru’s mom’s face brightened. “How are you, my dear?”

“Good!” Katara let go of Zuko’s hand to hug her. “This is my boyfriend Zuko.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Nice to meet you.” Haru’s mom turned to Katara winking. “He’s polite.”

She giggled, “Stop it. Don’t be embarrassing. We’re just getting some snacks.” The handful of candy Katara took wouldn’t hold her for very long but Zuko didn’t point it out.

“Are you gonna get anything?” Katara asked Zuko, eating a gummy worm.

He shook his head.

“Are you ready to explore?” Katara put the price gun under her arm and placed her hand in his.”

“S-sure.”

She smiled, leading him through the Prakoso house.

It all felt nice. And, Zuko was sure it looked nice, too. The picture of the two of them holding hands, matching costumes, having side conversations.

It _would_ look good until you got too close.

Like fake flowers.

“Ugh, I’d kill to have a relationship like yours. You two are like couple goals.” Pearlista said before wandering off.

“Yea, except it’s fake,” Zuko mumbled.

Katara stiffened.

_Crap._

Holding his breath, Zuko let his hand go slack in Katara’s.

“Zuko, I—“

“Hey! Haru wants everyone to take a group photo.”

“We should go,” Zuko tugged on Katara’s hand towards where their classmate pointed.

She didn’t protest, letting him lead her.

Every time Katara tried to start a conversation, Zuko blurted something out to steer it away from what he said.

After the photo.

During the pumpkin carving.

And, the dance-off.

“I’m gonna go use the restroom. Can you hold this?” Katara handed the price gun to Zuko.

“Sure.”

“Be right back.”

Katara didn’t squeeze his hand or his face. She didn’t even wink.

_Oh no._

Fiddling with the prop, Zuko sighed.

_I wonder if she’s mad._

The bass of the music swallowed his tiny groan.

_I’m being sucha downer maybe that’s why she left._

Zuko ruffled the back of his head.

_Agni, I’m the worst. I should go tell her I didn’t mean it._

His heartbeat was a little faster as he walked around looking for Katara. Spotting her white headband, he walked towards her.

“Ka—“

Zuko’s stomach clenched.

Back against the wall, Katara’s arms were crossed.

Jet leaned over her, talking into her ear. Their body language reflected years of comfort and familiarity Zuko and Katara still hadn’t achieved.

There was another smirk on Katara’s face. She opened her mouth to say something when she saw Zuko. She pushed past Jet, shoving his shoulder away from her.

“Zuko, I—“

“Katara,” Jet called for her.

“I’m ready to go home. Please. If that’s ok.”

“Yea. Totally.”

She took his hand and sighed.

“C’mon.”

Zuko wanted to bring it up. It—his comment or Katara and Jet.

Of course, he knew their relationship was a set-up and eventually Katara would end up back with Jet. That was the plan.

But, Zuko drank the kool-aid Katara was serving.

They _were_ cute together.

And he liked being with her.

He liked her.

Maybe Zuko never stopped liking her?

_Why am I so shaken up by the two of them together?_

He pulled up in front of her house.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Katara looked at Zuko.

“Good. Yea.”

Katara paused. “Thanks for the ride. Good night Zuko.”

“Good night Katara.”

_What if Jet was apologizing to Katara?_

_What if she wanted him back?_

_What if that meant we’re through?_

A sharp pain camped in his chest.

_Jet looked like he belongs next to Katara. When have I ever felt that way?_

Zuko stared at his bedroom ceiling.

_The whole relationship’s fake._

_Why is it such a surprise?_

Somewhere along the way, the bubble had become solid. Fantasy is incompatible with reality.

Bubbles pop.

Solid things shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Katara was referencing this iconic State Farm commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47cAxRX3aDg)
> 
> last chapter sometime before the year's over. ;-;


End file.
